The prophecy
by ColferAndCoffee
Summary: AU Kurt has a power. He can look into the future. Blaine doesn't believe in this nonsense but he lost a bet with his friends and pays Kurt a visit to let him predict his future. Kurt sees more than he expected... and panics...


A/N: Hello dears. Again a little one-shot. Actually, I dreamed about this one. Had to take some notes early in the morning to not forget, what it was about. I hope you enjoy this little piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or their characters.

 **The prophecy**

Kurt Hummel was bored. He sat at his coffee table in his apartment in New York City. He didn't have a real job. Not that it bothered him. He was very much enjoying his life at the moment. He had enough money for two lifetimes at the age of 26. He wasn't famous, no. That wasn't the reason, he had so much money. He wasn't born rich either. No. It was a bit more complicated...

Kurt Hummel had a power. Nothing he was particularly fond of, but he had visions. Most of them became true at some point. It became handy with the lottery but apparently it didn't really make him happy. It was also the reason why he didn't have a boyfriend. He knew beforehand if his current partner was lying to him or cheating on him. He was sick of these games. No one lasted longer than a few months until he gave up the whole commitment thing.

And because it was boring to sit at home the whole day, waiting for something to happen, he thought about having a little fun and put an advert on the bulletin boards at the colleges in New York to offer his services to students. Predicting the future, boyfriends, girlfriends, money, jobs and so on. He made a bit of money and learned a lot about the people who came to visit him. It was fun. Until this one day and this particular customer...

Kurt had an appointment at 4pm that afternoon. A junior student from NYU had contacted him over his email-address. Kurt was curious. The guy wasn't his normal clientele of mostly desperate freshman girls with wealthy parents. He made it very clear from the beginning that he didn't really believe in this whole thing, but he lost a bet with fellow students and had to do this. Oh Kurt could have so much fun with this one. He was sure to scare him a little. A devilish grin spread across his face when the doorbell rang and he made his way to the buzzer.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke into the intercom and waited.

"Hi. Erm, this is Blaine Anderson. I have an appointment with Mr. Hummel."

Kurt grinned and pushed the buzzer to let his client into the stairway. He waited at his door until the younger man stood in front of him and stared at Kurt.

"Are you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine whispered and gulped with a light blush on his face.

Kurt was a good observer and even without touching Blaine, he knew that Blaine was stunned by Kurt. _'Oh nice,'_ Kurt thought, _'more fun with this cutie.'_

"Yes, that's me. Please call me Master Hummel or Sir." Internally Kurt was laughing out loud at Blaine's questioning look.

"Master Hummel? Really now?" Blaine asked in disbelief, after gaining back his confidence.

"I was kidding. Kurt is fine," Kurt said with a smirk on his face and beckoned Blaine into the living room and onto the couch. "So, Blaine, what do you want to know about your future?"

"As I told you already, I don't believe in this nonsense, but I lost a bet with my closest friends and I have to be here and go through with it. So tell me whatever you want." Blaine sighed and crossed his legs.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment before he began to speak again. "Oh no. No no. This is not how this works. I can't tell you about anything in the future, you don't want to know about. You have to be more specific. Give me something. Like job, love, money or whatever."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tell me what job I'll have in the future, who I will end up with and if I'll have a family of my own."

Kurt grinned. "Good! Now that we're clear on the basics, please put your hand in mine and stay still for a moment. Please don't pull back or talk to me. I will close my eyes and concentrate on what I see. When the vision is gone, I'll let you know what I saw. Good?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and his look said 'really now' but he answered "sure sure, whatever works for you."

Kurt grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it across from Blaine. He dimmed the lights and just for fun he turned on some spiritual music and lit scented candles. Then he sat down and took a moment to look into Blaine's eyes. There was something there he couldn't place. But he had no time to think about it right now. Slowly he held his right hand, palm up, towards Blaine until he put his own right hand, palm down, into Kurt's. Kurt covered it with his left hand and closed his eyes. Concentrating. The pictures started to flicker through his mind and he took his time to take them all in. Pictures of Blaine in a kindergarten, lots of kids in front of him, hanging on his lips in awe. He saw a wedding venue, an aisle, Blaine walking towards someone at the front who was a little blurry. He was guided by a handsome man with piercing blue eyes and a giddy smile on his face. They reached the end and the man at the front turned around and Kurt couldn't believe it. He saw himself. A few years older, watching Blaine with so much love in his eyes and a happy smile on his face. The pictures changed and he saw them both in a hospital, a tiny baby on Blaine's arm. Kurt had his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed the baby lovingly on its head and afterward he kissed Blaine passionately.

Kurt gasped and pulled his hands back. From the force of his movements he stumbled backwards with his chair and fell onto the floor. His face was white as a sheet and he trembled.

"Hey, Kurt. Are you okay?" Blaine asked suspiciously but generously.

"Fine. I'm fine. Sorry. That caught me a bit off guard. I'm okay." Kurt answered and hurried back onto his chair. As soon as he had himself back under control he dared to look at Blaine again.

Blaine seemed a bit worried, but still not entirely happy with the situation.

"Okay, great vision Master. Please tell me what you saw, so that I can fulfill my bet." Blaine smirked and winked at Kurt.

"Oh. Yes. Erm. I saw you as a kindergarten teacher. You were very much loved by the kids and you seemed to be exactly where you wanted to be," Kurt started to recall the pictures he saw.

"Oh good, that's what I planned to be after graduation. What about a spouse?" Blaine snickered and watched Kurt expectantly.

"Yes. I saw you marrying a man a bit older than you. I think about maybe 4 or 5 years older than you. You were guided by a tall man with piercing blue eyes. He was maybe 10 years older than you. Handsome. And then I saw you and your husband in a hospital with a baby in your arms. You seemed to be a very happy young family. That's it." Kurt breathed audibly and tried to calm his nerves.

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment silently before he clapped his hands together. "Wow. That sounds amazing. The guy with me must have been my older brother Cooper. The description fits. And I'm married and we have a baby? Awesome. That's what I wanted in my life. So, now I can look forward to a wonderful future with the man of my dreams and a family of my own. Thank you very much, Kurt. You have no idea what this session meant to me. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Yes, of course. You're free to go. As you already paid in advance, there's nothing more to talk about. Thanks for your time and take care," Kurt mumbled and stood up from his chair to show Blaine the way out.

At the front door, Blaine turned around again to face Kurt one last time. "Please don't take this personal, Kurt. You seem like a nice guy and you are incredibly good looking. I'm sorry if I acted like a brat. It's just, I don't believe in all this. I'm sorry. No offense. I hope you'll have a good day and I didn't ruin anything. Bye."

Kurt cleared his throat and smiled at Blaine. "None taken. Take care, Blaine." He shut the door behind Blaine and glided down until he sat on the floor. "Holy shit, this can't be happening."

Blaine left Kurt's apartment building and shook his head. He was impressed with Kurt's professionalism, but he couldn't believe what he had heard. It wasn't hard to figure out that Blaine was gay. He made googly eyes at Kurt when he opened the door. So that was obvious. So the thing with marrying a man wasn't that hard to guess. The description of Cooper could have been any guy, too. And the biggest wish of many gay couples was to have a child at some point. So that was an easy guess too. And the kindergarten teacher was more than obvious, if Kurt did a bit of research on him on the NYU forums. He could easily be found there. Well, it didn't matter. He lost his bet, he went to Kurt, got his prediction and was done. They would never see each other again. Although Blaine was a bit sad about that. Kurt was interesting, gorgeous and very much Blaine's type. Oh well, he couldn't have everything. Just because he was single at the moment didn't mean he had to be tied again to someone. He was free to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he should go out with his boys this weekend and dance and have fun and find a guy for the night. Yes, that was a good plan. He had to call Wes, Nick and Jeff.

Kurt still sat on the floor at his door when the sun set. He was still in shock and couldn't believe what he saw. This couldn't be true. He never saw his own future. He didn't want to see his future. He gave up on romance and wanting to have a husband and a family. This wasn't his plan anymore. Well, the only thing he could do was to avoid Blaine at any costs. This couldn't be too difficult in a city like New York, with different lives, different friends, different interests. Yes, Kurt Hummel was quite sure that he wouldn't see Blaine again, if he was careful. Relieved, he stood up from the floor and bounced into his kitchen to cook some dinner.

Friday night. Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Wes sat at the bar at their favorite gay club. Already a tad tipsy, but nobody cared. They're 21 so no reason to spoil the fun. Blaine is again being dragged towards the dancefloor by yet another stranger. He doesn't care. It feels good to let loose sometimes. He's free, he's happy and he's having a lot of fun. After some groping and grinding, he left the stranger on the dancefloor and stumbled back to his friends.

Nick was currently dancing with a guy who's back was turned towards the bar. Jeff was getting jealous because Nick was grabbing the man rather tightly around the waist and pushed his groin towards him.

"That's enough!" Jeff yelled loudly and smacked the counter of the bar.

"Relax, Jeffie," Blaine purred. "We'll come to his rescue. You go grab Nick and I'll dance with the man. Problem solved."

Jeff and Blaine walked towards the dancefloor and Jeff shot the man a warning look as he grabbed Nick by the hips and guided him away from the guy where at the same time, Blaine grabbed the man around the waist and danced suggestively against his ass. The man grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled Blaine closer. He swayed his hips and rubbed his butt against Blaine's increasing erection. Blaine's hands wandered over the guy's chest and stopped their exploring when he reached the man's waistband. He felt bold and pulled at the guy's shirt to push his hands over smooth, warm and lightly sweaty skin. Blaine was incredibly turned on by now and his hands wandered even further up to pinch at the guy's nipples. A gasp came from the man and he bared his neck for Blaine to nibble and lick at it. They started moaning and the guy reached around himself to stroke over the front of Blaine's pants. Just as Blaine was about to tell the guy to follow him to the bathroom, he spin around and Blaine saw the guy's face for the first time. And time stood still. It was Kurt Hummel...

Kurt's eyes went wide and his heart stumbled for a second when he looked into the face of Blaine Anderson.

"No! This can't be true," Kurt yelled and stepped back from Blaine like he had been burned.

"Oh nice, am I that hideous?" Blaine asked a bit hurt and made a step towards Kurt to calm him down.

"No! That's not it. I have to go," Kurt said loudly, turned on the spot without looking back and was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine was confused. _'What the fuck happened here'_ , he thought and shook his head as he made his way back to his friends at the bar.

"What was that?" Nick asked confused and got a growl from Jeff.

"I have no idea. I mean, I was surprised that the guy turned out to be Kurt Hummel, you know? The guy you sent me to? The prophecy guy? But this behavior right there was weird. Maybe he has a policy to not get involved with clients or something? No idea," Blaine sighed and looked across the dancefloor if Kurt was still there somewhere. But apparently he was gone.

Blaine was frustrated and still a little turned on. Kurt smelled divine and the soft skin under Blaine's hands felt incredible. He wouldn't have said no, if Kurt would have been into spending the night together. Well, it didn't matter anymore, as Kurt was definitely not interested and couldn't get away any faster.

"He was cute," Nick slurred and got smacked upside the head by his boyfriend.

"I think you should watch out what you say right now, or we're going to be ex-boyfriends," Jeff spat out and turned towards Wes.

"Uh-oh," Blaine mumbled towards Nick. "I think, you'd better shut up now. You know how Jeff can get when you forget, that you actually have a boyfriend."

"Sorry," Nick yelled. "Sorry, baby. I love you and no one else."

"Uh-huh. Shut up now, Nick. I think you should go home," Jeff said with a glare and turned back to watch the dancefloor.

"I'll take him home now," Blaine said to Wes and Jeff and pulled at Nick's arm to get him going.

After their good-byes, Nick and Blaine headed back to their apartment where Nick blacked out the minute he fell face first onto his bed.

Blaine was still deep in thoughts. He couldn't get the image and the smell of Kurt Hummel out of his head. He was intrigued.

Soon, when he laid naked under his sheets, he couldn't stand it any longer and started to jerk off at the thought, feels and smell of Kurt. He came fast and incredibly hard. _'What the fuck did you do to me, Kurt Hummel,'_ Blaine thought and drifted off to sleep.

Kurt ran. He ran from the club, he ran from Blaine, he ran from fear of what was happening in his life, since he met Blaine. He couldn't stop thinking about this gorgeous guy with the smooth voice and the captivating eyes. He was stuck. Every night his dreams were nothing else than Blaine, Blaine and him, Blaine and him and their baby, Blaine and him at the altar. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He couldn't think about anything else.

When he arrived home, he started crying, then wailing, then sobbing and then he just blacked out from exhaustion.

A few days had passed and either Kurt or Blaine couldn't forget their encounter at the club.

Kurt felt different. He felt a pull towards Blaine and he didn't even know why. And he didn't know what the hell he could do against it. He needed coffee. His cupboard was empty. This never happened. He was never out of coffee or vegetables and fruit. It was like a ritual. More than once he felt like he was losing his mind. Well, he needed to go grocery shopping, but first he desperately craved coffee. The coffee shop around the corner wasn't his first choice, but the fastest.

When he entered the café, he didn't take a look around. He just stood in line and concentrated on his phone to check his emails. He answered some of them to make appointments, when somebody patted his shoulder.

"Kurt? Wow, what a nice surprise to meet you here."

Kurt turned around and groaned at the sight in front of him. "Hello, Blaine. Yes yes, nice surprise. Would you please excuse me? I am not in the mood for coffee anymore."

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's arm to prevent him from running away again.

"Can we please talk? Just for a moment?" Blaine looked pleadingly and Kurt tried not to scream in frustration.

"Fine, but just a minute. I'm busy," Kurt answered and strolled towards the exit.

"Okay, I make this short then. Why do you always run away from me. Did I do something to make you angry?" Blaine asks and crosses his arms in front of him.

"No, it's not that. It's just... I don't want to be rude, but it would be better, if we don't get involved in any way. Not sexually or friendly or whatever. It's better that way. I'm sorry. I have to go." Kurt hurried out and waved at Blaine before disappearing into the New York sideways.

 _'I really don't get this man,'_ Blaine thought and sighed heavily. He thought he would at least get an answer this time and headed back into the coffee shop.

Kurt cussed lowly on his way to the supermarket. He didn't understand why he always had to meet Blaine at the most inappropriate times. Or at all. Why couldn't he just disappear from his life...

Nick was curious. All he witnessed between Kurt and Blaine at the club and what Blaine told him about Kurt got him intrigued. He made an appointment with Kurt without telling Blaine about it. He wanted to know, how much hocus-pocus Kurt was pulling. He knew what he wanted to ask. And maybe some things about his past too, if possible. He wanted to know, if anything Kurt predicted, was anywhere near true. Some things that only Nick himself knew...

Nick rang the doorbell at Kurt's apartment building and was buzzed in. When Kurt opened the door and Nick saw recognition flicker in Kurt's eyes, he grinned.

"Hello Kurt. Nice to see you again," he said and waited.

"Hi. So you are Nick Duvall and you're Blaine's friend and you have a boyfriend. Still?" Kurt smirked and waved Nick inside.

"Yes, still. Do you mind?" Nick asked and winked at Kurt.

"Tsk. What a pity," Kurt flirted and led Nick into the living room and onto the couch.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the club. I was slightly drunk and I tend to get a little flirtatious, when I had alcohol. Jeff got me at arms length for a few days," Nick sighed and sat down.

"Can you blame him? If you were my boyfriend and you would dance with a stranger like that, I'd make a scene and dump your sorry ass on the spot," Kurt giggled and got himself a chair from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I probably would too, if Jeff acted like that. So. What's with you and Blaine?" Nick asked curiously and tried to gauge Kurt's reaction.

"Nothing! There's nothing going on between Blaine and me. Less than nothing, actually," Kurt hurried to explain and gulped silently.

"Hm. I'd like to believe you, but my feeling tells me otherwise." Nick leaned back against the backrest of the couch and studied Kurt.

"Aren't you here to hear about your future? That's what you made an appointment for, right? Otherwise, I'd ask you to go," Kurt gritted through his teeth and slumped back on his chair.

"Easy there, Kurt. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. None of my business. Okay, what do you need me to do?" Nick raised his hands in surrender and got comfortable again.

Kurt sighed and watched Nick for a bit before he started talking again. "Okay, you need to tell me what you want to know about your future. Job, money, love, kids, family or anything like that. Then you put your right hand into mine and relax. I need to concentrate on what I see. No interruption, no pulling back, no talking. I tell you what I saw, when I'm done. Got it?"

Nick thought for a moment and tried to form a plan. "Would it work too, if I asked you something about my past?"

"Aaaaaaaah, you're trying to prove I'm an impostor, huh? Well, if you aren't interested in your future, what do you want to know about your past you don't already know? That wouldn't make sense. But just to prove you wrong, I'll tell you some things, I saw when we danced together in the club. I need a little touching to get the connection so here we go: You were born as the oldest child to very nice and loving parents. Your younger sibling, 2 sisters and 2 twin-brothers, love you like crazy. You met your boyfriend in high school in a preppy private school in Ohio. You have a scar across your right thigh from an accident with your bike when you were 10 years old, you have a birthmark above your right butt cheek and you didn't tell your parents that you're gay until you were already 6 months with Jeff. Any more questions?" Kurt finished and smirked at Nick who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Okay, I admit, I'm speechless. And impressed. Most of these things are only known by Jeff and my family and Blaine. I don't believe that Blaine told you about me and Jeff wouldn't either. And as far as I know, you don't know my family. So, what's your secret?" Nick asked a little breathless and watched Kurt expectantly.

"Why thank you. First: I didn't speak either to Blaine, nor Jeff, nor your family. I didn't even know that the guy from the club was you, so that's that. Second: I don't have a secret. I have this gift, or curse, or whatever you want to call it. I was born with it and I'm mostly not very fond of it either. I know, it's difficult to understand. Especially in this world right now. Everything has to be proven by science or whatever. It is what it is. I can't change it and I can't ignore it. So why don't work with it?" Kurt finished and watched Nick.

"I see. And yes, it's hard to understand, but as I said. Most of these things are not able to be found on the internet, so I will try to believe you. Can I ask, what you saw in Blaine's future? Because he told me you were shook and pale after you disconnected," Nick asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry. I can't speak about someone else future. If you want to know, you'd have to ask Blaine. But be sure that what I told him, was the truth. I didn't see anything bad. I was just surprised. That's all. Look, if you don't want to know about your future, let's finish up here. I have another appointment in 20 minutes," Kurt said lamely and Nick stood up.

"Sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from your job. It was nice to see you again, Kurt," Nick smiled earnestly and held his hand towards Kurt who grabbed it without thinking about it.

Kurt gasped and pulled back. "Nick, when you leave this apartment building, wait for a moment, before you cross the street. Trust me. It'll be safer."

Nick frowned and nodded. "Okay, will do. Thanks. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Bye, Nick." Kurt smiled and led Nick outside.

Nick strolled down the stairs and exited the apartment building. Like he was told, he waited directly at the front door. Not even a second later, a car raced around the corner and crashed into the dumpster on the other side of the street. Nick nearly screamed in shock. If he would have crossed the street, he would have been hit by that car. Kurt told the truth...

Kurt looked out of the window when he heard the crash. He was relieved that Nick listened to him. That would turned out bad otherwise. His mind was on fire again, though. He meeting with Nick made it worse. He wasn't sure, if Nick planned something but he was sure, that they would see each other again. And that soon.

After Nick got himself back together and police and ambulance were already out there doing their job, he hurried home. He had the prove he came for. Kurt was right. He said the truth. Nick needed to talk to Blaine again and ask him what Kurt predicted to him, without being too obvious.

Blaine was sitting on the couch and zapped through different shows on TV when Nick entered their apartment.

"Hey Nicky, where have you been? I thought we wanted to do a Star Wars marathon?" Blaine asked without looking up.

"Oh shit, I forgot. We can do that now, if you want. I have no other plans," Nick answered and sat down next to Blaine.

"Whatever works for you, man," Blaine said and looked at Nick expectantly.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Nick started and Blaine just nodded. "What exactly did that Kurt guy tell you, when you were there?"

Blaine shot Nick a curious look. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just out of curiosity. No reason," Nick said.

"Well, it was kinda obvious. I asked about my future job, my spouse and if I'll have a family. Easy things if you Google me or have a little bit of human knowledge. He said, I'll be a kindergarten teacher, marry a man a few years older than me and we'll have a baby at some point. See? Easy," Blaine snorted and shook his head again.

Nick thought about all what he heard for a moment. He thought about Blaine said, what Kurt said, what Kurt's reaction was to Blaine's future, that they constantly met in uncommon places and so on. His brain was on overdrive until it hit him. Straight in the face.

"Oh my god. Oh fucking shit. I figured it out. I know his secret. Holy shit. Who would have guessed that?" Nick sprang from the couch and headed towards his bedroom.

"Nick? Are you nuts?" Blaine yelled towards his retreating friend.

"No! Everything is fine. Everything is wonderful. You have no idea, you lucky idiot," Nick cackled and slammed his bedroom door closed.

Blaine was bewildered. All people around him were going crazy. He had no idea what the fuck was going on here.

Nick needed a plan. He had the suspicion, that Kurt saw himself in Blaine's future. As his husband. Nick was squealing internally. He didn't know Kurt really, but he had the feeling, that he and Blaine would make a beautiful and loving couple. Blaine deserved a happy relationship. But what was he supposed to do when Kurt tried to avoid Blaine and Blaine didn't believe anything Kurt said. This was a mess. He needed help.

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night, with a raging hard-on. "Oh god, please, not again," he whined and recalled the very vivid dream he just had. He stroked himself fast and hard. Trying not to think about Kurt. Kurt's eyes, Kurt's smell, Kurt's chest, Kurt's gorgeous ass, … it didn't work. He came with a loud shout and curled back into himself. He didn't understand why he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. It was like an obsession. He knew that Kurt wasn't interested and Blaine didn't have a chance, even if he tried again. He needed to get laid. Soon.

Kurt tried to think about anything. Anything but Blaine. His first thought in the morning was _'I'd love to know what Blaine looks like, when he just woke up'_ , or _'I bet he's scratchy early in the morning and his beard would feel wonderful between my legs'._ Kurt was scared of his own thoughts and screamed. "Fucking shit. This is not working. I need to get laid. Like now."

The following Saturday Nick, Jeff and Blaine were at a club again. A different one than the last time. Blaine didn't want to accidentally run into Kurt again and me the suggestion to try out this one. Wes didn't have time to come along. He found himself a boyfriend and they were on a date that night.

Blaine was already more than inebriated and slurred something into Jeff's ear before he headed toward the dancefloor again. Nick and Jeff were purposely avoiding too much alcohol that night. Nick told Jeff about Kurt and what he found out. Jeff promised to help Nick with his plan to get Kurt and Blaine together. When he looked over to Blaine, he saw him dancing with another new guy. But what caught his eye was Kurt. Dancing somewhere in the back. A bit hidden from the bright disco lights. He seemed to be quite drunk himself. His movements were a bit wobbly and he clung to the guy he was dancing with. Now was the moment to intrude, Nick decided, but Blaine was faster in his drunken state.

He saw Kurt and left his dance partner to himself to stumble over to the other pair. Blaine was jealous and grabbed Kurt out of his dance partners arms. He spun him around and stepped as close as possible. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips, crowding his personal space. Kurt didn't think. He crashed his mouth against Blaine's and Blaine deepened the kiss immediately. They shared some dirty kisses full of teeth and tongues in the middle of the dancefloor and Blaine put his hands over the globes of Kurt's perfect ass, kneading the flesh under his hands until he felt Kurt moan into his open mouth. It didn't take them long to grind and grope each other, panting and moaning, kissing and nibbling until they couldn't hold back any longer. Kurt pulled Blaine towards the exit and they disappeared into the night.

Nick and Jeff high-fived each other at the sight.

As soon as Kurt's apartment door closed behind them, Kurt dragged Blaine towards his bedroom, still kissing and touching each other, shedding clothes on their way until they stumbled into the bedroom fully naked.

Their minds were clouded by lust. Touching, squeezing, stroking, caressing, kissing. No thinking, just feeling. Instinct took over and they enjoyed being together that way. Feeling some kind of rightness and completion. They rutted against each other until they both came. There was no sharing of words, just mumbling and whispering each others names. After the afterglow passed, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Kurt's head hurt. Like a sledgehammer slamming against his brain. He was dizzy and even his eyes hurt. He opened one eye carefully and turned his head to his side to reveal a mop of dark curls on his pillow. The scent of sweat, cologne and sex hung in the air. Kurt was confused. _'Who the hell did I take home last night'_ , he thought. After opening the second eye he focused on the face in front of him and his mind went blank. BLAINE. Blaine was in his bed, Blaine was naked in his bed, Kurt was naked in his bed. They were both naked in Kurt's bed...

"Holy shit," Kurt yelled and Blaine startled awake.

"Wha-, huh? Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine mumbled and peaked his eyes open to shut them immediately when the pain kicked in.

"Out of my bed! Now! Move! Get out of my apartment!" Kurt screamed and staggered towards his bathroom to shut the door with a loud bang.

"Shit. What the fuck is his problem?" Blaine murmured and got up to get clothed as fast as possible. But he refused to leave. He sat back on Kurt's bed and waited for him to come back.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bathtub and put his face in his hands. "What the hell did I do? This is not happening. I did not have sex with Blaine. No! No! No! I refuse to believe it."

Kurt waited another 5 minutes before he made his way back into his bedroom. Hoping, Blaine got the hint and left already. Which he did... not...

"Kurt. We need to talk. Please." Blaine started, as soon as Kurt entered the bedroom again.

"No. There's nothing to talk about, Blaine. Please leave. This was a mistake and I don't want to see you again," Kurt huffed and paced the floor in front of the bed.

"I won't go until you tell me what your fucking problem is. You will sit down now and .ME," Blaine yelled.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and eyed Blaine astonished. "No! I won't. You will go, NOW. Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. So, there is no point in talking about this. Go!"

"Fine. I'll go, for now. But this is not over and I will definitely get you to talk to me. I promise," Blaine grumbled and backed away, towards the front door when he turned around once again. "Oh and for the record. I had a great time. Thank you."

A loud bang told Kurt that Blaine was gone. He winced. And then the tears started...

Blaine was angry. And confused. He entered his apartment where he saw Nick expectantly waiting for him.

"Finally you both got your shit together. How was it?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face. But when he saw Blaine's somber expression, his smile faded. "Blaine? What happened?"

"Well, it was great. We had a great night, we fell asleep in each others arms and I had a good sleep," Blaine sighed.

"But?" Nick asked impatiently.

"But, when Kurt awoke he yelled at me to get the fuck out of his place. I tried to get him to talk to me about all this, but he refused. He's so damn stubborn. I don't get his problem. He acted like I was a sickness or something. I thought we had a connection and he treats me like shit. I don't know what to do anymore, Nick." Blaine groaned and sat down on the couch next to his friend and roommate.

"Alright. I'm tired of these games. This needs to stop now. Listen. I paid Kurt a visit not long ago to try to understand what it is with you two. I asked him things about me that he couldn't know of and he told me the truth. Further he prevented me from getting hit by a car because he asked me to wait a moment before crossing the street in front of his apartment building. Nothing that he told me could have been planned or known by him if he didn't speak with you, Jeff or my family. I believe that he can predict the future. And I was crushing my brain why he acted so strange when he saw your future. I am pretty sure, I now know why. And my assumption would make even more sense now after all that happened the last weeks," Nick finished his monologue and shot Blaine a curious look to gauge his reaction.

Blaine watched his friend with a furrowed brow before he finally opened his mouth again. "Fine. Would you then please put me out of my misery and tell me what he saw in my future? Because I can't see any reason why he would act that way."

"Well, you told me that he saw you marrying someone around 4 or 5 years older and you two would have a baby, right?" Nick asked to see if Blaine would get it by himself, but Blaine's questioning look told him otherwise, so he continued, "what would you say if I told you that Kurt saw himself. With you. At the wedding. At the hospital. As your husband?"

Blaine's face changed colors from normal to white as a sheet, to beet-red in a fraction of time. Nick saw the different expressions on Blaine's face and tried hard to hide his smirk.

"No. That's- no. That can't be- are you sure?" Blaine stammered and shot Nick an incredulous look.

"It would make so much sense, Blaine. Think about it. I'll go now and meet with Jeff. Let all that sink into your head and take your time. I'll see you tomorrow. And if you need me, call me, okay?" Nick asked and patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah- yeah, okay. Thank you. Bye." Blaine whispered more to himself than to Nick when Nick left the apartment for the day.

Blaine thought. He thought a lot that day. After hours of thinking, Nick's words made sense. Why they were so damn attracted to each other. Why they were really good together. Why Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. But still, it didn't make sense that Kurt pulled away every time they accidentally met. Kurt was apparently single, so why would he act like that? You wouldn't marry someone you don't love, right? It was still hard for Blaine to grab the thought that Kurt really could see the future. It was scary to be honest. But it still made no sense unless something bad happened in the future, that Kurt didn't tell Blaine about. There was no way he would let this go. He needed to talk to Kurt again. Maybe he needed Nick's help this time. He had to come up with a plan...

Kurt had no idea for how long he sat in his bedroom, crying and feeling sorry for himself. He knew that he could spare them both all this hurt, but he couldn't deal with it. He liked Blaine, a lot actually. He was a sweet guy and trying so hard without even believing or knowing what the future held for them both, but Kurt was scared. He got burnt more often than he was ready to admit. But he was at the end of his strength. Either Blaine stayed away for good now, or Kurt would cave in. It wasn't his own decision anymore. The following days would prove, which path Blaine was choosing...

A few days had passed without anything happening. Blaine was constantly in their apartment and in his bedroom. He sulked and moaned that Kurt didn't want him. Nick had reached his limit...

"I've had enough, Blaine. Either you finally get your ass out of this apartment, or I'll kidnap Kurt and bring him here. Did you finally chose to do something about this situation?" Nick stood in Blaine's bedroom doorway and shot him a glare.

"Well, I can't force him to date me, right? What the fuck am I supposed to do? I thought and thought and thought for days and I can't come up with any idea to make him mine. To make him fall in love with me. I have no clue what to do, Nick." Blaine yelled and bathed in self-pity.

"I've known you for years, Blaine. I know you already have a plan. You're just a coward. You're a scared little boy that is afraid that Kurt will still resent you. But listen to me, idiot. You two are meant to be. So get your lazy ass up and get your man! Move! Now! I'm more than tired of you two morons dancing around each other. This needs to stop. So go! No more arguing about this. You can come back when you had the guts to over to him, make him listen to you, kiss him stupid and then you can call me to tell me that you're together now. Are we clear?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. Yes. Okay. I'll go now then, I guess? See you, Nick. And thank you for kicking my butt. I think I needed that speech," Blaine grinned and hugged Nick tightly.

"Anytime. You know that, Blaine. Now go." Nick laughed and nearly pushed Blaine out of the apartment.

Kurt sat in his living room, watching some meaningless TV shows he didn't even pay attention to, when there was a knock on his door.

He didn't have an appointment that day and had no idea who would visit him. After another forceful knock he got up from the couch and shuffled towards his front door. When he opened the door, he was confronted with the look of two-dozen lilies. White ones. His favorite. He had a suspicion who the person was, but he waited. After a moment, Blaine's unruly curls peaked over the bouquet. His honey colored eyes full of hope and longing bored into Kurt's blue-green ones and his resistance broke.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Come in, Blaine."

Blaine eyed Kurt for a second before he followed him into the apartment and into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to start.

"Hi Kurt. I have a lot to say right now and I beg you to listen to me first, before you kick me out again. Could you do that? Please?" Blaine asked and watched Kurt's body language.

"Okay, Blaine. Go ahead. I promise to listen until the end," Kurt agreed and wrapped his arms around his knees on the couch.

Blaine smiled cautiously and turned his body towards Kurt. "Thank you. First of all, I won't give up on you or us. It doesn't matter how often you kick me out or try to avoid me. I won't. Second, Nick told me about his visit with you and as hard as I tried to think he went nuts, I believe you and what you saw. And before you say anything, that is not the reason I am here today. You know that I tried so hard before I knew what you saw in my future. Unless you saw something bad happening you didn't tell me about, I see absolutely no reason why you would refuse me. I'm not that hideous or a bad person or whatever. I think you can be a caring guy, when you let people in. You are gorgeous and I wouldn't be interested in you, if there wasn't something about you, that draws me in. So, please tell me what the reason of your behavior the last couple of weeks was," Blaine ended and watched Kurt with an interested and open look.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "Okay. First: Thank you for your speech. I am grateful you made me listen to you. Let me start from the beginning, so maybe you can at least try to understand where I'm coming from and why I did, what I did. I was born with the ability to look into the future. At first it was fun as a kid. I knew when to behave and when to take advantage of my skill to get what I wanted. But that changed when I became a teenager. I was bullied for being different, for being gay and for being a freak. Nobody wanted to be friends with me anymore and I was really lonely, frustrated and started to hate this ability. I don't have fond memories of my high school time. I had the hope that it would get better in college. But it didn't. I finished school with a degree in designing but I made a bit of money at the lottery. I had boyfriends in college but it never lasted long. I knew when they lied to me or cheated on me and after some really bad experiences I was sick of all this. And then you came along, I went over the top with my behavior, the music and candles and that stuff because of your disbelief in all this and I wanted to have a little fun teasing you. When I touched your hand and the pictures of you and me floated through my mind, I got so scared. I've never seen my own future before. I never tried to, because I didn't want to know. So maybe you can understand a little why I reacted like this. I'm sorry that I hurt you all these past weeks. I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't see another way as of avoiding you and trying to get you to leave me alone. But you are stubborn like a mule and now that all is said, I'm really happy that you are. Thank you for trying so hard. And continuing to try. And never let my rude behavior scare you away," Kurt ended and some tears slipped from his eyes.

Blaine smiled and wiped the tears from Kurt's face with his thumbs. "Are you done now? Can you finally come here and kiss me?" Blaine snickered and pulled at Kurt's hands until he sat on Blaine's lap.

Mouths crushed together, hands roamed over the others body until the initial rush was gone and they just sat there on the couch. Embracing tightly with Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. There wasn't much talking for the rest of the remaining day. But there was no need to. They said what they needed to...

 _ **3 years later**_

"Tell me, is it the way you saw it?" Nick asked Kurt curiously at the end of the beautiful aisle, where they waited for Blaine and Cooper.

"Yes, it is," Kurt smiled overwhelmed and peaked over his shoulder every now and then, if Blaine was already on his way.

"Good! Let's get you married then!" Nick beamed and the wedding march started to play.

The wedding was beautiful, the reception was planned to perfection and the husbands swayed to the playing music. Staring into each others eyes lovingly.

"Is it like you hoped it would be, my lovely husband?" Kurt asked and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose.

"No!" Blaine answered with a smirk on his lips.

"No?" Kurt asked a little taken aback.

"No! It's so much better," Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt on his mouth.

 _ **Another 2 years later**_

"Come on, you need to press a little bit more! We're nearly there. Another forceful push and it's done," Doctor Kronshedge said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I've done this before, you know? This little monster is definitely too big for my body. I have no idea how it fit in there. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. This is all your fault, Blaine. What the hell did you do to me? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...," Julie screamed in pain as finally head and then shoulders of the baby were pushed out of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blaine whined and patted Julie's hand.

After the baby wailed and yelled in it's loudest capable voice, the nurses took it away for check ups and cleaning.

"Thank you so much, Julie. You have no idea, what this means to us," Kurt cried and kissed Julie's forehead.

"I know. It's okay. I'm happy, I could help. Take good care of your baby. Congratulations you both," Julie said and closed her eyes for a moment.

In the meantime, the nurse came back with the baby and laid it in Blaine's waiting arms. Congratulations, daddys. It's a boy," the nurse grinned and patted Kurt's back.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful," Kurt beamed at his husband and placed a kiss on the baby's head.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's loving expression and nodded fiercely. "Yes, he is."

Kurt leaned down and kissed his husband passionately in the middle of the delivery room.

"Is it like you saw it?" Blaine asked.

"No! It's so much better," Kurt answered and grateful tears glistened in his eyes...

The End

A/N: That was another little something. I hope you enjoyed reading. Lemme know :)

Greets, Dana


End file.
